There is a need for new technologies to enable multiplexed analysis of collections of biomarkers in biological samples. We propose to develop a novel assay format for detecting and analyzing many biomarkers simultaneously. In order to do this we will develop reagents and methods and validate the approach using a model system. If successful, our long-term goal is to increase the level of multiplexing to enable analysis on a scale that is not feasible with current methods.